Silencio y disculpas
by Viko W
Summary: Sobre si alguna vez a Madara le pesara la conciencia luego de haber negado la ayuda a su rubio compañero. *MadaDei*, algo ligero.


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como también los personajes. Este es un fanfic hecho de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

….

**Silencio**** y disculpas.**

Normalmente por las noches Madara suele pensar durante horas, repasando los pros y los contras de sus futuras acciones con respecto a casi todo. Sin embargo últimamente hacerlo resulta imposible. El silencio que impera en la oscura habitación lo ensordece. Esos sonidos del silencio que todo el mundo parece desconocer, resuenan con estrepitosa fuerza en sus oídos, desgarrando su conciencia y alterando sus nervios.

La enorme mesa de piedra, fría y áspera sucumbe ante el poderoso golpe que propicia el hombre tras el último _susurro_. Los trozos esparcidos en el suelo ahora cubiertos por polvo son el resultado del cúmulo de noches sin poder conciliar el sueño. Madara siente los parpados pesarle pero es incapaz de mantenerlos abajo por más de unos segundos y con lentitud, luego de eso, abre su mano. Está temblando. Afila la mirada no comprendiendo la reacción y de nuevo la empuña. Hay algo que no está bien dentro de él. Lo sabe. Puede incluso sentirlo. Aspira profundo mientras cierra los ojos y cuenta mentalmente del uno al diez.

El reloj marca las tres de la mañana. La calma comienza a asentarse sobre sus hombros luego de un rato. Esto es tan extraño. Todo lo que creyó tener entre sus manos no existe más. Se permite quitar la máscara y el fresco de la noche golpea su rostro. Han pasado veinte minutos desde que destrozó la mesa. Siente algo anudársele en la garganta y la tranquilidad pasa a ser pasajera. Veinte minutos… y más de un mes desde…

—Era una buena mesa—la voz de Kisame se abrió paso entre la oscuridad—. ¿Es parte de la remodelación?

No hay respuesta y el espadachín borra la sonrisa filosa de su rostro. La atmósfera se siente tensa y pesada. Casi tangible y pidiendo a gritos ser cortada. Hay silencio. Al menos eso cree Kisame desde donde se encuentra parado. Madara no piensa igual. Con dificultad observa como el Uchiha se desplaza hasta la cabecera y toma asiento con una extraña actitud que asemeja a un animal herido.

—Las cosas no están saliendo como uno quisiera, ¿eh?—dice aventurándose.

El hombre del sharingan sonríe apenas y sube los pies sobre uno de los múltiples escombros. De hecho, nada sucede como uno desea. Pero eso no significa que las cosas no tomen un curso bastante similar. Él lo sabe bien. Le debe a los años la experiencia y cae de nuevo en la cuenta de no tener mucho entre las manos.

—Nadie está jugando ajedrez.—responde tranquilamente, colocándose la máscara sin intenciones de agregar más.

Kisame se limita a sonreír. Ese bastardo, diciendo cosas como esas cuando los ha tratado como simples piezas sacrificables. Suelta una risita socarrona antes de dar la media vuelta y marcharse. Finalmente, no es como si se quejara demasiado.

Los minutos pasan y casi esta por dar las cuatro de la mañana. Sólo entonces las gotas de divino sueño caen sobre los ojos de Madara. Aun así, esa jodida sensación late con fuerza dentro suyo. Cierra ambas manos alrededor de los brazos de la silla, agrietándolos al momento. Odia ese silencio y ese 'algo' que se ha prolongado un mes entero. Un hilo de sangre escurre de su boca al morder con brusquedad su labio inferior y las memorias que tanto se había molestado en tratar de olvidar afloran ahora, mezclándose con el oportuno sueño.

Los recueros pasan frente a sus ojos, alterados por su subconsciente en un intento por hilarlos entre sí y formar algo con cierta coherencia, no lográndolo al final. Madara parpadea con dificultad ya entrado en el duermevela. Su cuerpo se relaja ante el desfile de imágenes y es inevitable cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose en aquel lugar inexistente. Izuna le sonríe. Y al fondo de un largo sendero cubierto por hojarasca se encuentra, con su rubio cabello y expresión caprichosa, Deidara.

Para cuando dan las cinco en punto, el trinar de las aves se filtra en la habitación y el carmín en su mirada aparece al abrirse.

—…Así que...

" …_Lo siento."_

**Fin.**

….

**Notas de la autora:** Cuando tomé el lapiz y comencé a escribir sólo podía pensar en una pequeña historia sobre sentimientos de culpa, que Madara es incapaz de detectar luego de haber transcurrido un mes desde la muerte de Dei. No sé por qué, pero me siento demasiado sensible y aunque parezca sencillo el escrito, a mí, me hace sentir ganas de derramar unas cuantas lagrimitas (sólo la parte del sueño). Haré un dibujo sobre esa parte de la especie de reconciliación en el sueño. Necesito, ¡debo hacerlo!

Oh Li, prometo dejarte los coments que te debo :D


End file.
